Love or Heart Break?
by NiallHoran'sMyFutureHusband
Summary: Loren Tate is your average high school girl. But when rock star heart throb, Eddie Duran, announces that he's done with the music biz and becomes a high school teacher, Loren's life is turned upside down. Since Eddie's her teacher, and she has a boyfriend, she knows she's not suppose to develop feelings for him. But no matter how hard she tries, she can't help but fall in love.
1. Daydreams and Boyfriends

Loren's POV

I opened my eyes to a loud sound. I looked around to see where it came from, but then I realized it was my best friend, Melissa Sanders, snapping her fingers in front of my face. We were in 2nd period trig with Mr. Mort. "Daydreaming about Eddie Duran again, I see," she said in a mocking manner.

"What are you talking about Mel? I was not daydreaming about Eddie!"

"Uhm, Lo, your textbook begs to differ." I looked down and noticed there was a wet spot on my book, but I didn't want to admit that I saw it.

"What do you mean, 'my textbook begs to differ'?"

"Lo, does this give you a hint," and as she said this, she grabbed her book, put it to her lips, pretending to kiss it.

"Mel, I was not kissing my book," I said defensively.

"Right, Lo. And I can keep quiet for more than 5 minutes!" I could tell she was being sarcastic since Mel can barely keep quiet for 5 seconds, let alone 5 minutes. "C'mon, you were in full make out mode."

"Oh god," I whisper yelled, "did anyone see me?"

"No, and you're lucky I caught you before Adriana and her wannabe clones did!" Adriana is 'popular', mean, and the daughter of Dr. Don, the owner of the clinic in town. She is also dating Mel's older brother, Phil. "I still don't see what my brother see's in _that!_" Mel is not the biggest fan of Adriana, to put it bluntly.

"I have no idea." I had to admit, Phil was a pretty good looking guy. I mean, he was tall, sort of fit, and brown haired. But he was always into some kind of trouble. And the more Adriana was involved, the more trouble he got into.

Mel was getting ready to say something when she got interrupted. "Ms. Tate, Ms. Sanders, do you have something you would like to share to the class?"

"No sir," I replied.

"Well then, please quite talking and don't interrupt again," Mr. Mort said, and then walked back to the front of the class room. Mel and I were quite until the end of the period. Then, finally, the bell rang.

Mel walked with me to my locker. "So when are you and Adam going on that first date?" Mel and Adam have been flirting with each other for how many months now, but they were both too oblivious to realize it. Last week, when I dropped a little hint to Adam about it, he finally asked Mel out.

"Saturday."

"Where are you guys going?"

"He's taking me to the monster movie marathon up on the square! Then we're gonna go get some pizza! And hopefully, I'll get my first kiss!"

"Wait, you said you kissed Brandon Callum back in 7th grade."

"Yeah, well, I kinda lied. I've actually never had a kiss. Well, except for at that party in 8th grade when John Kriss ran into me and we accidently kissed, but that didn't count."

"Yeah, I remember that. Although, I don't think it was an accident to him. He had a major crush on you."

"Really?" Mel sounded really surprised.

"Yeah, I think everyone in the school knew it. Well, everyone but you."

"Hmm… maybe I should give him a call and…"

"Don't even think about it Mel, you and Adam are finally going on a date. Don't ruin that."

"I was kidding, Lo. So, how excited are you for the Eddie Duran concert?"

"Mel, do you even have to ask that? In just 2 days, we'll be sitting front row, listening to the one and only Eddie Duran, live and in person! I'm so excited!"

"Me too! And I'll be close enough to film it all!" Mel has always dreamed of being a big time producer. She filmed everything, from birthdays, to parties, to just about anything. There is hardly ever a time when I don't see Mel with a camera.

I was getting ready to say something, but Phil walked over to us. "Hey Mel, tell mom and dad I won't be home tonight. I've got some stuff to do."

"Stuff to do like what? Rob a bank or something?"

"Ha ha, very funny Mel. No, I've got some stuff to do with Adriana."

"Ugh. Why do you even like her? She's so… Adriana."

"Mel, why are you always on Aids case?"

"Because she's… Adriana. She's so horrible, I don't even have words for it. I think you should dump her and go out with Lo."

"MEL!" I slapped Mel's arm.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious. You too would be perfect together! And then, if you two got married, we'd be sisters!" I couldn't believe Mel. Was she really saying this with Phil standing right there?

"Mel, would you stop? Phil would never date me. Wait, that came out wrong." I looked over and Phil had a smirk on his face.

"So, Ms. Loren's got a crush on me, does she?" He was still smirking.

I felt a blush creep up. "What? No, I don't…" I am a horrible liar.

"You're lying." And Mel, just a bit of info, me and Aid broke up yesterday. We just have something we have to do."

Mel stood there in shock. "You two really broke up?"

"Yeah. So that means I'm available now." Is it just me, or when he said that, did he wink at me?

"Did you just wink at me?"

"Yeah, do you have a problem with it?"

"No, I just want to know why you did it."

Mel was faster than Phil, and answered for him. "And you said I was oblivious Lo. He obviously likes you." Phil just stood there and nodded when Mel said that.

"Do you?" I asked Phil.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're cute, smart, and damn sexy. Why wouldn't I like you?" I just stood there in complete shock. Did he really just say what I thought he said? Did he just say he liked me… and that I'm Sexy?!

"Y-You think I'm sexy?"

"I'm gonna take that as my cue to leave," Mel said as she left my locker.

"Yeah. You're gorgeous Lo. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"You really think so?"

"How many times do I have to say it Lo? Yes."

"It's just that I've always had a small crush on you and I never thought that you would like me back and…" before I could finish my ramble, Phil leaned down and kissed me. It was soft, yet passionate. I pulled back, my head spinning a million miles an hour. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow. Lo, I liked you too. But you were Mel's best friend, and I was her brother, so I never thought you would feel that way about me."

"I guess we both suck at guessing," I said with a giggle as I leaned in and kissed him again.

"I guess we are."

"So…"

"So…" he said dragging out the o and putting his hands in his pockets, "do you want to go out with me?"

"Hmm… I'll have to think about," I said with a smirk.

"Oh, you'll have to think about it," he said while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yup. Give me a second. Thinking, thinking, thinking, thought about it. Yes, Phil, I will go out with you."

"See, I knew you would say yes," he said he gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"You know, Mel is going to have a field day with this. And by the end of this week, my ear will probably have fallen off by how much she will talk about it."

"Yeah, that sounds like Mel." The warning bell rang, signaling we had one minute left to get to class.

"I gotta get to Chem. See you later?"

"Yeah. Meet up after school?"

"Sure. I was coming over to your guy's house anyways because I'm helping Mel study for that trig test, so I'll see you there?"

"Sounds like a plan."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Bye."

"See ya."


	2. Unexpected

**AN: **** Thanks for the good reviews and everything! :) This is my first fanfic, and I'm having a great time writting this!**

**Just a little heads up, at this point in the story, Eddie and Chloe have already broken up**

Eddie's POV

I walked inside over to where the door man, Jeffery, was. "Hey Jeffrey."

"Hello Mr. Duran. Going to get ready for your concert?"

"Yeah. I just gotta change and grab a few things."

"Ah, I see. Well have a nice day Mr. Duran."

"You too, Jeffery. And I've told you before, you can call me Eddie."

"Very well, Mr… I mean Eddie." Jeffery pushed the button on the elevator door for me and I got in and went to my floor. When I got there, I noticed my door was open. _Pop's must've went in and forgot to close the door. _

I walked inside and threw my keys on the table. "Pop's did you leave the door open again," I yelled. _He's probably in the kitchen. _I threw off my jacket before walking into the kitchen, but it wasn't my dad in there.

"Chloe? What the hell are you doing here?" Damn her. Why did she just show up in my apartment like this.

"I'm getting ready for your concert, babe. Eddie Duran's fiancé's gotta look her best."

"Chloe, get this through your head. We. Are. Not. Together. Anymore!"

"Oh, you keep saying that, but we both know you could never leave me."

"Chloe, just get out! I have to get ready."

"Fine! But I'll be back. We are meant to be Eddie, and you know it," she said walking out the door, but I closed it in her face. God, she's in such denial. She can't cheat on me and lie to me and expect me to be with her. I just need to quit thinking about this and get ready for the concert.

I get changed and head outside. I decide to get something to eat before I go to the concert, so I decide to go to my favorite restaurant, Rumor. Hopefully this night will be ok, and there will be no Chloe drama.

Loren's POV

Mel and I were in her room, getting ready for the Eddie Duran concret. We have three hours til it starts, and we are trying to find the perfect outfits. "How about the knee length, black, flowy dress and the gray flats?"

"No, Lo. This is a concert. And not just any concert, and Eddie Duran concert. You gotta look sexy, yet stylish. So I say, you were that you wear that pink, tight, mid calfy dress and your black pumps."

"You sure that won't look too… sluty?"

"No, of course not. It's not like you wearing one of those dresses that shows half the girl's ass."

"Fine, I'll wear that. But we got to hurry up and get ready. Phil said we need to leave about an hour and a half early because he wants to take us all out to eat before the concert."

"Ok, I'll call Adam and tell him to be ready." Mel went to call Adam, while I got in the shower. I took a quick shower, and then got out and blow dried my hair. I decided to curl my hair tonight. I had to have Mel curl it, because I can't do it right by myself. She curled my hair, and then I put on my outfit.

Mel and I were putting the finishing touches on our accessories when Phil walked in. "You girls ready? We gotta get going."

"Yeah, just a sec." I put on my hoop earrings. "Ok, I'm ready. You ready Mel?"

"Yup. Let's go!"

We started walking outside and Phil took my hand. "We'll don't you look hot."

I started blushing. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." We got into Phil's car and went to pick up Adam. We got into Phil's car and went to pick up Adam. We got into Phil's car and went to pick up Adam. We got to his house about 5 minutes later.

He got in. "Hey Mel." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey Adam."

Mel and Adam were sitting in the back talking about their date the night before. Mel told me that she would give me all the 'deets' tonight after the concert. I started talking to Phil. "So where are you taking us to eat?"

"Just this place I found that's really popular right now. I can't remember exactly what it's called, but I know where it is."

"Cool. I can't wait for the concert. I'm so excited!"

We got to the restaurant about twenty minutes later. We got out of the car and walked inside. It was really nice looking. Everything was darkly colored. Mainly like dark purple's. We got taken over to our table and got our menus. Everything on the menu look so good. "So, what are you guy's gonna get?"

"I don't know. Probably the spaghetti dinner, " Mel said, putting down her menu.

"Me too. I'll just get what Mel's getting." For the past week, Adam has been agreeing with everything Mel says. It was sweet.

"What are you gonna get, Phil?"

"Hmm… I think I'm gonna get the steak dinner."

"Sounds good. But I think I'm just gonna stick with the plain old burger and fries."

"You sure? You can order anything you want."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Uhm, I'll be right back. I have to go to the restroom."

"Ok."

I got up and went over to a waiter. "Uhm, excuse me sir, but uhm, where's the restroom?"

"Over there to the left." He pointed near the entrance. I headed that way, and got a little lost in thought about how excited I was about the concert. I keep walking, but then I accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you…" I said looking at the ground. Whoever I bumped into started talking, and I immediately looked up. I knew that voice.

"Oh, you're fine. I wasn't completely paying attention either." Was that really who I thought it was?

**AN:** **DUN DUN DUN :D I know, you can probably already tell who it is, but still, cliffhanger! So, I'm gonna try to update daily. Keep liking and reviewing. The more reviews, the more inspiration I have to write more chapters. We'll off to bed. Night for now**


	3. Table Talk

**AN:**** Happy Thanksgiving! Thank you guys for all the great feedback! Sorry this chapter took a couple days to finish. I wasn't really sure exactly how I wanted this to happen. So, here you go. Chapter 3 :D**

Eddie's POV

I walked into Rumor and the waiter told me my table was ready, so I headed that way. My mind was wondering off, and I bumped into someone. I hear her say, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. My mind just got a little off track." She was looking at the ground, and I didn't want her to feel bad because it was partly my fault.

"Oh, your fine. I wasn't really paying attention either." When I said that, she finally looked up. I couldn't help but look in her eyes. They were gorgeous. And bye how big her eyes had gotten, I could tell she knew who I was.

"Oh my gosh. You're Eddie Duran. I'm a huge fan. Me and my best friend, Mel, are going to your concert tonight."

"Oh, thanks. Yeah, I hope the concert goes well tonight, and that there's no drama."

"Drama? What kind of drama?"

"Just some personal stuff. You probably don't want to hear about it."

"I don't mind. I'm all ears if you want to talk." There was something about her. I don't know what it is, but I feel like I could just tell her anything. Like we've known each other for years, but I just met her. Now, I want to talk to her and maybe get to know her some more.

"Uhm, yeah, sure. Why don't you come sit at my table and we could talk."

"OK, I just have to go tell my friend. I'll be right back."

"Ok, I'm sitting at that table over there. Just come on over when you're done."

"Ok, be back." She walked over to a table of people. She was beautiful. I think I'm gonna like getting to know here more. Wait, I don't even know her name. I should probably start with that.

Loren's POV

Oh my gosh! Eddie Duran wants to talk to me. ME! Mel is not going to believe this. I walk over to the table and pull Mel up from the table.

"Whoah there. Whats with the pulling me from a table?"

"You are never going to believe who I just me!"

"Who?"

"Eddie Duran!"

"Not even!"

"Yeah, and he wants me to come over to his table to talk to him! So, do you care if I go over there for a few."

"Of course not. This is a once in a lifetime chance. I'll tell the boys. Now get over there before Mr. Hotty Mc Hotty decides to leave."

"Ok. Thanks Mel. I'll be back over her in a few." I hug Mel, then head over to where Eddie was sitting.

"Hey. Sorry that took a minute. Mel is a talker."

"It's fine. You can sit down if you want." I sat down in the seat next to him. "Now, first things first, I still don't know your name," he said with that cute rockstar smile of his.

"Oh, that's right. Uhm, my names Loren. Loren Tate." Ok, did I really just say it like that? I think I have watched those James Bond movies way to many times.

'Well hi, Loren Tate," he said, putting emphasis on the T's. I felt a smile creep up at the sound of hearing him say my name. "So, tell me a little about yourself."

"Well, I'm 17 and a senior in high school. I live with my mom in the "valley".

"What about your dad."

"I don't talk to him. He walked out on me and my mom when I was 4." I can't believe I was telling him this. I mean, I just meet him and I'm already telling him about something that I hardly ever talk to anyone about, including Mel. I've always had a hard time talking about it. It just brings up a lot of bad memories.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That must've been hard on you."

"Yeah, it was. But I got through it. So tell me some stuff about you. Well, stuff that I don't already know." I giggled a little. We sat and talked like that for about an hour. We got to know each other more. Like I found out that him and Chloe broke up because she cheated on him with Tyler Rork, and she lied to him about her mom. I knew that they had broken up, I mean, it was all over the press. But it never said why. I told him some more things about me. Then it was time for him to get to his concert.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go. It was really nice talking to you, Miss Loren Tate."

"It was really nice talking to you too."

"Hopefully we can meet again sometime."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're really cool to talk to."

"So are you."

"Well, I'll see you later Loren."

"See ya, Eddie." With that, he got up and left the restaurant. I got up and walked back over to my table. That was amazing. Talking to Eddie felt so natural. Mel saw me coming over to the table. She told me she wanted all the 'deets'. I told her I would tell her after the concert. Phil paid the bill, and we all left. We got to MK were the concert was and went inside.

We waited a few minutes, and finally, Eddie came out on the stage. He looked great up there. He grabbed the mic, and we thought he was going to start singing, but then he said something.

"Ok, guys. I have an announcement…"

**AN:**** Hmm... what's Eddie's announcement? You'll just have to wait and see. I'm going to try to get chapter 4 finished by tonight, but no promises. Keep on following, favoriting, and reviewing! **


	4. Big Announcements

**AN: Who else watched the Hollywood Heights Thanksgiving Marathon? The only thing I didn't like is it was the episodes before Eddie and Loren were together :( Oh well, it was still 24 hours total of Hollywood Heights! Well, I stop rambling now and let you read chapter 4!**

Eddie's POV

I'm nervous about getting up there on the stage, which is strange because I haven't been nervous like this in years. I don't know if it's the fact of my big announcement I'm getting ready to make, or the fact that I know Loren is out in the audience, watching me. I don't know why, but since I left rumor, the only thing I've been able to think about is Loren. I walk up on the stage toward the microphone. I grab it and start to speak,

"Ok, guys. I have an announcement. This is something I have been thinking about for awhile now, and I've finally made up my mind. Uhm, well, this," I start having a hard time with my words, "is… my final concert."

The crowed looks confused, so I start to explain, "I'm taking a break from music. Don't get me wrong, I'm so grateful for what I have now, but I want to just to settle down and do something different. Well, I guess I'll get started. I hope you guys enjoy my final concert."

I look out into the audience, trying to see if I can see Loren. I had to look around a little bit, but I finally saw her. But the look on her face showed that she was heartbroken.

Loren's POV

I feel like my world just came tumbling down. How can he be done singing?! His music got me through all the hard times. His music was how I discovered my passion for music. I couldn't help it. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

Mel looked over at me. "Are you okay Lo?"

"No, I'm not. Can we just get out of here? I don't want to be here anymore?"

"Yeah, of course. Phil, Adam, c'mon, were leaving," Mel said and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and we headed toward the car.

We dropped Adam off at his house, and then we drove to my house. We got there and I told Mel and Phil bye, that I'd see them at school tomorrow, and then I kissed Phil on the cheek.

I walked inside, my ears still red and puffy from crying. My mom saw me and ran over to me. "What happened? Are you okay? What did Phil do?"

I got a little mad for her assuming this had something to do with Phil. My mom doesn't like Phil and didn't want me to go out with him. "It has nothing to do with Phil! Mom, I know you don't like Phil, but don't go assuming things!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. Now tell me what's wrong. And why are you home early?"

"Well, you know how we were at the Eddie Duran concert?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Eddie made an announcement…"

"An announcement?"

"Yeah. He said that he's taking a break from music." I started crying again, and my mom hugged me.

"Oh, sweetie. It's okay."

I just sit there hugging my mom and crying. I don't know why I'm getting so upset about this. But what I do know is that this really sucks.

Eddie's POV

I sing a couple of my songs, then look for Loren again. But this time she's not there. Where did she go? I go grab a bottle of water, then go back up on stage to finish the concert. I finish the concert singing 'Something in the Air'.

I go backstage, and my dad's there. "Hey pop's."

"Hey Eddie. Why didn't you tell me that you were done singing?"

"I'm not done singing. I'm just taking a break. I just want to do something… normal."

"What do you mean by 'normal'? What are you planning on doing."

"Well, after I graduated high school, I kinda went to college online. You know, as a backup plan. And I just got my degree."

"Your degree in what?"

"I got a degree to become a teacher."

"Well, I'm proud of you son for having a plan B, but why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I honestly don't know. I just never thought about telling anyone."

"So you got a teaching job?"

"Yeah."

"When do you start?" My dad always asks a lot of questions.

"Tomorrow actually."

"Well, then you should probably get home and get to bed. You're gonna have a long day tomorrow."

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow pop's." I hug my dad and go home. One thing's for sure, tomorrow really is going to be a long day.

**AN: What did you guys think? Was this chapter good, or should I pitch it and rewrite it? I'll leave it up to you guys to decide. Also, sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Keep on following and reviewing! And give some of your guy's idea's. I'll probably use them. Well, ta ta for now!**


	5. Night Time Twitter

**AN: So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy and it didn't help that I had really bad writters block. But I finally got chapter 5 done, so yay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hollywood Heights or anything associated with it, except this story. If I did, there would be alot more Leddie moments :)**

CHAPTER 5

Loren's POV

Last night had been a long night. I wound up crying myself to sleep. Yeah, I know, that may be a bit over dramatic, but I couldn't help it. His music has just impacted my life so much. And also, I think meeting him right before his announcement made me be a little more 'emotionally invested' in what happens to him.

But, it was Monday, so that meant I had to get up for school. Running on only about 2 hours of sleep, I got up. I was so tired, so I didn't really put much effort into my appearance. I just threw on a pair of jean shorts, a lose fitting tank top, some strappy flip flops, and put my hair into a messy bun. It was about 6:30 when I got done getting ready. My car was in the shop, so Mel had to drive me to school.

Mel wasn't going to be here til about 7:00, so I went and flopped down on the couch and pulled out my phone. I decided to get on twitter and see how other people were reacting to the whole 'Eddie' thing. But what I found was very surprising.

Eddie's POV

Last night I kept tossing and turning. I don't know why, but I just kept bugging me wondering where Loren went. Why couldn't I stop thinking about her? I only just met her. So I decided to try to find out where she went.

I got on twitter and looked her up. I searched through about 3 and a half pages of 'Loren Tate's' until I finally found the Loren I was looking for. I clicked follow, then mentioned her in a tweet

" HOAisthebest hey, it's Eddie haha #obviously but, uhm, where'd u go last night? I saw u once, but l8r u were gone. Probably none of my business,but yeah..." **(yes, I know, in the show her twitter name is luv2luvU, but I decided to use my twitter account. So, If you wanna, you can go follow me and stuff. And also, a lot of friends seem to think that HOA means something very...yeah...but it doesn't. It mean House of Anubis. Sorry, I know that's irrelevant, so I'll just get back to the story) **

I finally got to sleep at about 1:30 a.m. I woke up to my alarm clock going off at about 5:30. I started getting ready for my first day teaching. I put on some khakis and white dress shirt with a black and blue stripped tie. I put on my shoes and into the kitchen to get some breakfast. _Frosted Flakes!_ Frosted flakes have always been my favorite breakfast food ever since I was little. I eat my frosted flakes, then look at my watch, and it's 6:00. _Better get to the school, I have to get my classroom prepared. _I am really nervous about my first day.

I grab my keys and walk downstairs and head outside. Let's just hope this day goes ok.

Loren's POV

I stared at my phone for at least 5 minutes. Am I reading this right? " HOAisthebest hey, it's Eddie haha #obviously but, uhm, where'd u go last night? I saw u once, but l8r u were gone. Probably none of my business,but yeah..."

How'd he find my Twitter? There must be at least a hundred Loren Tate's on their. Wait, why was that the first question I had? My first question should have been 'He was looking for me?' I couldn't help but smile a little when this thought came into my mind. I decided to tweet him back

" rockstar85 sorry, I kinda left. It's hard to explain, especially over twitter." **(if Eddie had a twitter name in the show, I can't remember what it is, so I made that twitter name up)**

I heard Melissa honk her horn outside. _One of these days, she is going to really annoy the neighbors. They don't really appreciate Mel honking a loud car horn at 7 in the morning. _

I headed outside and got in the car. "Hey Mel."

"Hey Lo. You okay? You were pretty upset last night."

"Yeah, I'm okay I guess. At least I'm better than I was last night. Especially since I saw a message I got earlier."

Mel looked at me puzzled. "A message? From who? Was it from Phil? No, I doubt it would be Phil, he's not sweet enough to make people feel better. Oooh, maybe it was Adam, but why would he send you a message? Maybe it was..."

I cut her off before she could say anything else. If I didn't stop her now, she could go on guessing for hours. I pulled out my phone and handed it to her. "What am I looking at?" she asked.

"Go to my Twitter account and pull up my mentions."

"Ok," she said hesitantly. After about a minute I saw her eyes go big and her mouth dropped open. "Shut up Lo! Eddie freakin Duran mentioned you on Twitter! First you guys were talking at Rumor, now your talking on Twitter! This is so cool! My best friend is friends with a rock star so that makes me friends with a rock star by association!" Mel giggled a bit and I laughed.

"Mel, it's just a Twitter message. It's no big deal."

"Yeah, whatever you say," she said sarcastically a giggled some more.

I sighed, "Lets just get going so were not late to school. I hear we have a new English teacher. I really want to see who it is."

"Me too. Everybody was saying that it's a surprise and we won't know until class." With that, Mel started to drive to school. I wonder who are new teacher is going to be?

**AN: So, what'd you guys think? I know not alot happened in this chapter, but in the next chapter is where the plot of my story is going to start. You know the whole "Eddie Durans my teacher" thing. How do you think that will go? I might get another chapter out tonight, but if I don't, I won't be able to get it out until saturday night. Sorry, the only time I have a computer right now is when I'm at my friends house because my computer isn't working right. Well, that's all the rambling I'll do for now. Review, follow, favorite! Bye for now :)**


	6. Classroom Revalations

**AN;**** Hey guys! I've had a really good day today! I went to the Mall and got a bunch of one direction stuff! I got a 1D blanket, pillow, t shirt, bacelet, button, and a poster! Sorry, just wanted to talk about that. But, yeah, I wrote** **this chapter, but it's really short. I'm sorry, but I hope you like what I at least have of the chapter. Well, I'll quite rambling. Ladies and gents, chapter 6!**

Eddie's POV  
I got into my car and drove to the school. I was the last teacher to show up, but, hey, it's my first day. I went into my classroom and set up my materials. When I got finished, I realized there was still twenty minutes until the morning bell rang. I got out my phone and saw I had few Twitter notifications. Well, not exactly a few, more like a few hundred. I scrolled through my notifications until I saw a familiar Twitter name, HOAisthebest.  
As soon as I saw it, I clicked on it. Yes! Loren replied! " rockstar85 sorry, I kinda left. It's hard to explain, especially over twitter."  
I really wanted to know why she left. So I got brave and replied back: " HOAisthebest well, why don't you give me your number and we can talk about it over the phone"  
I hope she doesn't think that's too weird, but I really wanted to talk to her again. Why can't I stop thinking bout her. I mean, we've had one conversation. I can't already have feelings for her, can I? I got lost in thought when I heard the bell ring. I glanced up and waited for people to start walking in. But the first person who walked was the person I wanted to see most.  
"Loren?"  
"Eddie? What are you doing here?"  
"Uhm, I'm the new English teacher," I say matter of factly.

"So, you went from being 'Eddie the rock star' to 'Eddie the English teacher'? Wow, you really stepped up your game 'Mr. Duran'," she said with giggle.

"Haha, joke all you want, but I really did want to become a teacher. I love music and all, but I've always liked the idea of helping people learn and understand things."

"Okay, it's too early in the morning for you to be going all deep on me. But I better sit down before the teacher gives me detention," she said as she giggled and winked at me.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't sit down. I hear the teacher who's running detention is pretty cool. I also hear that he really wants to talk to you."

"Oh, is that right? Well this teacher better not get any ideas. I have a boyfriend."

"What? I was not getting any ideas," I say fake defensively.

"So you admit it is you," she giggles and continues, "and I know, I was just kidding," she says then mumbles something under her breath.

"Yeah, whatever," I said as I laughed lightly. "So, who's your boyfriend?" I asked suspiciously.

"You know my friend Mel I was telling you about?"

"Yeah?"

"It's her brother, Phil."

"Oh, how long have you too been dating?"

"About a week."

"Oh. How old is he?"

"What's up with all the questions Mr. Nosey?"

"No reason. I was just curious." _Yeah right, _I thought to myself, _it's obvious I'm getting jealous. But why am I? I only met her yesterday. _

My thoughts got interrupted when a brown haired boy stepped into the classroom. "Speak of the devil," I heard Loren say. "Eddie, this is my boyfriend, Phil."

**AN:**** Like I said, It's a very short chapter. I will try my hardest to update tommarow! I just really wanted to get a chapter out tonight, and I didn't really have any time to make the chapter longer. So, review, follow, favorite! **


	7. Secrets

**AN:**** Hey guys. I know I havent updated much recently. I'm sorry, I'm trying to update as much as possible. But... yeah.** **Oh! I changed my username! I love it now! Eeeeppppp Niall! Sorry, I think I'm obssesed with 1D lol. Especially Niall! He is so hot and his eyes are amazing, and his irish accent is ahhh, and... -talks to self: snap out of it!- Sorry bout that babble back there. And thanks for everyones reviews! They mean so much to me and help me to keep writing. Well, I'll quite talking now so you can read chapter 7 :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hollywood Heights**

Phil's POV

I walked to the English room because I new that was Loren's next class. But when I got there, I heard her talking to someone. I listened to most of there conversation. Were they flirting? When I finally heard her talk about me, I walked into the room. I heard her say, "Speak of the devil. Eddie, this is my boyfriend, Phil." She couldn't mean the Eddie I thought she meant, could she? He turned around, and I could see that it was definitely that Eddie. Why that Eddie? Why the Eddie that Loren never shuts up about?

He said, "Hey, Phil. I'm Eddie."

"Yeah, I know who you are. Mr. Rockstar who thinks he can get any girl he wants. Just don't go after Lo, got it." I know I was being rude, but who cares. He's definitely interested in Lo, and she's my girlfriend. I don't know why I'm getting so mad though. I mean, I can't judge him, considering... things. Things that Lo don't need to know and hopefully will never find out. If she finds out, then I'm screwed.

Loren looked at me with a shocked face. "Phil! What the heck, we were just talking."

"I'm sorry. Just the way you guys were talking seemed like you guys were..."

I got interrupted my Loren talking again. "Were what? I would really like to know what you thought we were doing," she retorted a bit angrily.

"Nothing. It's not important. Like I said, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Not trusting me?" She replied and stormed out of the classroom. I don't why she's so mad. And she's gonna be late for class if she don't come back. That's why I know she will come back cause she is never late for class.

Me and Eddie just stood there in silence. It was awkward, so I walked out into the hall. As I walked out, I came face to face with someone I didn't want to. The person who's the reason for the 'thing' Loren can't find out about.

Loren's POV

I stormed out of the classroom. What did Phil think I was doing with Eddie? And why was he being so rude to Eddie? He never acts like that. I saw Mel in the hall and went to go talk to her bout it.

"Hey Mel."

"Hey Lo. What's up?"

"Your brother."

"What do you mean? What did he do?" she asked. So, I explained the whole story to her.

When I finished telling her everything, she started talking. "That's weird. And come to think of it, he has been acting really weird lately. Maybe there's something going on."

"Maybe. I just wished he'd tell me."

"You want me to do some snooping? You know I'm good at that."

"Yes, you're very good at snooping. And, yeah. I don't think I'm gonna get any answer's out off Phil, so this is the only plan I can think of. So, do your business and get me some answers."

"Will do. Now you better get back to class before you get detention or something. Miss Perfect can't get detention,' she said as she laughed.

"I'm not miss perfect. I can be bad if I want," I said a little defensively.

"Oh really? If you can be so 'bad' than ditch school with me today. Maybe we could go to my house and search for some answers on the whole 'Phil' thing."

I hesitated for a minute, then finally agreed. "Fine, I'll go."  
Mel jumped up and down happily. "Yay! Finally, Miss Loren Tate is gonna break the rules. I knew I would wear off on you eventually."

I laughed. I knew Mel was really excited I was ditching school. But there was only one thing I could focus on. And I'm gonna try to get some answers today. What is Phil hiding?

**AN: What'd you guy's think? What do you think Phil's hiding? Once again, favorite, follow, review! Got some idea's for the story? Send me a PM.**


End file.
